The Ultimates and Chosen
by Goddess-Hope
Summary: The BladeBreakers have a destiny they never knew about. Among this, their equal counterparts, join up with them and train to fight off Kinomyia Yumi and her gang of evil. DISCLAIMER: Do NOT own Beyblade! ;rnKH, TS, RM, MM, KE, and a bit of TH
1. Summer Vacation

Hope: I wonder if this chapter should include Tala or not.... Max: Uh... Hope? You need to get on with the disclaimer and all. Kai: Get to the point. Hope: Well, if you guys would just shut the hell up, maybe I could type a little faster. Rei: Uh... Do I really have to be a little "off" in this chapter? Kai: Yes. Rei: I wasn't talking to you Kai! Maybe if I win Hillary's heart, then may- Kai: Hmpf. You wish. I will win Hillary's hea- Hope: Okay, you two shut up. Max, my head hurts. Do the disclaimer. *sigh* Boys. Max: Okay. *ahem* Miss Hope does not own Beyblade, nor she will ever own it. Max: How's that?  
  
Kai/Rei: Whatever.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Vacation Idea  
  
*~*  
  
Granger Dojo  
  
*~*  
  
"I can't see why Tyson has to be so lazy. He can't do a single thing right! Why do I like him then? Sure he's lazy, loud, rude, arrogant, stubborn, and weird. But, he can also be sweet, funny, and nice."  
  
Hillary commented this to no one but herself. She was watching the Bladebreakers train as usual. Rei and Kai were battling off, while Tyson and Max were watching. Kenny and Dizzy were recording information, And Hillary was watching all of them. She smiled a little when Kai's Dranzer headed full into offense. A moment later the battle was over, Kai had won.  
  
"You and Drigger need to work on your attacks. You're moving slower than usual." Kai said to Rei.  
  
"Hmm. That's odd. Drigger should have an accelerating speed, not a decreasing one." Kenny started typing on his laptop. "Dizzy? What could be wrong with Drigger?" Kenny typed some more, fingers moving rapidly.  
  
"Nothing's wrong with Drigger chief. It's Rei. I'm getting high readings of confusion from him In fact, all of the Bladebreakers here have lost concentration. They seem distracted, a bit."  
  
Hillary ears perked up. She sat up bolt straight, having gotten an idea. She got up and walked over to where The guys were sitting. "Hey. Why don't you guys just take a break? I think a vacation is in order."  
  
Tyson blinked at her. Rei, Max, and Kenny just looked at her. Soon, they all had smiles on their faces. All except Kai of course. He didn't look like he was paying attention. Even though he was.  
  
"Are you serious? Ah, man. That would be totally awesome. But, wait, where are we gonna go?" Tyson stood up and practically jumped around the place.  
  
"Yeah, I'm serious. Maybe you should ask Mr. Dickinson first. I'm sure it'll be okay though." Hillary tilted her head and smile. Her ruby eyes were open wide and glistening.  
  
Rei, Max, and Kenny all nodded.  
  
"YES!!! All right!" Max jumped up and pumped a fist into the air. Kenny took off his glasses and wiped them on his shirt. When he put them back on, he said,  
  
"Hillary, are you all right? You're usually attacking us when we seem tired. What's wrong?"  
  
Hillary stiffened. Her smile disappeared as she thought of what to say. Hillary closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Her fists were clenched, then she unclenched them. Relaxing a little she replied,  
  
"Yes Kenny, I'm all right I'm just a bit pre occupied at the moment."  
  
Hope: Okay.. How'd ya like it?  
  
Tyson: It could use a little humor. Hope: Smart ass. 


	2. A Lot of Questions, and A Precious One

Hope: HA HA HA  
  
Max: Uh... Are you feeling okay?  
  
Rei: Yeah. You really didn't sound normal.  
  
Kai: When do I get to kiss Hillary?  
  
Rei: In your dreams.  
  
Max: Say, uh, I don't like Hillary, do I, Hope?  
  
Hope: Okay, um, I'm fine. I just was thinking about Tyson...and Hillary.  
  
Rei/Kai: GRRR.... I thought I was hooking up with Hill.  
  
Max: Do I like Hillary?  
  
Hope: If you two would shut up about Hillary, then maybe I could choose one of you.  
  
Max: Do I like Hillary?  
  
Hope: NO!!! SHUT THE FUCK UP MAX!  
  
Max/Rei/Kai/: *shock*  
  
Hope: He He He... Whoops. Sorry.  
  
Tala: Hey Hope! How's it going?  
  
Max/Rei/Kai: *shock* He's here?!  
  
Hope: Uh... I don't own Beyblade, uh... On with the show?  
  
Max/Rei/Kai/: HOPE!!!!  
  
HOPE ANNOUNCEMENT: In this fic, everyone is older. By about 5 or 6 years. Look below to see actual appropriate age for this fic.  
  
KAI- 17 HILLARY- 16 KENNY-15 REI-17 TYSON-17 MAXIE-17 TALA- 18 EMILY- 17 MARIAH-17 MARIUM-16  
  
Chapter 2: A Lot of Questions, and A Precious One *~*  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Hillary! Why don't you come with us?" Tyson asked. The brunette only smiled.  
  
~ Why is he asking me this?~  
  
"Sure. Why not? Oh... Uh... If it's okay with you Mr. Dickinson." Hillary gestured towards the old man.  
  
"Oh, it's okay with me all right. In fact, I booked two extra flights for you and Kenny here." Mr. Dickinson waved his hands indicating that it was all right.  
  
"Thank-You, Mr. Dickinson. I look forward to the trip." Hillary beamed. Mr. Dickinson turned bright red and chuckled. "Not at all, Not at all. The thanks is all mine."  
  
"Yeah, thanks Mr. D. Hills, let's go tell the others." Tyson ran out of the room. Leaving Hillary to follow. She sighed. "Bye Mr. Dickinson. See you later!"  
  
*end flashback*  
  
"And so that's how it went!" the stupid blue headed guy finished. The Bladebreakers were sitting in the Granger dojo, listening to Tyson. Rei shrugged. He was too busy staring at you-know-who.  
  
' I wonder if Hillary likes anyone. It's a good thing she's coming with us. Man. She looks hot the wa- Whoa. What am I thinking? Am I crazy? I like Mariah. No wait Salima. No, wait... Hillary!'  
  
"Rei, snap out of it Rei!" Max waved his hands in Rei's face and jumped up and down.  
  
Kai noticed Rei staring at Hillary. He smirked, as Rei caught Max's drift.  
  
"Hey Rei. What, or should I say, who, are you thinking about?" Kai shot at him. He was extremely jealous, and he didn't know why. What were his feelings towards Hillary? He couldn't control what he thought anymore.  
  
Poor Rei could only blush red. Max looked between the two, and then scratched his head. "Uh... What do ya mean? Kai? Rei?" Max scratched his head again. Tyson and Hillary were wondering the same thing.  
  
Kenny and Dizzy were sitting near the door. They looked at Kai and Rei. Apparently, these two guys have got themselves an audience.  
  
"Nothing." Rei murmured. Hillary got up and walked over to Rei. She crouched down beside him and tilted her head questioningly.  
  
Rei only blushed more. Kai made a sound that was sorta like a growl, and a chuckle. Tyson and Max, looked at each other and shrugged. Kenny typed something into his laptop, which made Dizzy giggle.  
  
"Why Chief, of course they do!" she giggled a bit more.  
  
Just then, the door slid open and Tala appeared. Everyone looked at him shocked.  
  
Kai growled. "What the hell are you doing here?" It was a statement, not a question. Kai immeadiely stood up. He walked up to Tala and growled a bit more.  
  
The red head only chuckled. He smiled. Which was really creepy, considering it was coming from TALA! He threw an envelope towards Hillary. Then he flung a package to her. It hit her on the head.  
  
"Ow! Watch what you're throwing you ass hole!" Hillary moaned. She rubbed her head frantically, trying to ease the little pain that throbbed. " What's this?" Hillary opened the letter and scanned it, her eyes narrowing with each word. "How did you know?! Why are you giving this to me?" she stood up. Teeth clenched, fists balled, Hillary looked like she was gonna murder someone.  
  
Tala smiled again. "The elders told me to give it to you. They said that the time was right. And that it will hope you make the most important decision of your entire life. Use it well, and choose carefully." Tala turned around curtly preparing to leave. As he walked away he called one last thing.  
  
"Remember Hillary, you were one of the precious ones chosen. It's an honor to be bound."  
  
Kai turned to Hillary. Rei, Kenny, Max, and Tyson stood up and circled her. Hillary's breathing turned into ragged breaths, soon she passed out.  
  
"HILLARY!" All her friends cried. They plopped down beside her. Kai set her head on his lap, and took her pulse. This caused Tyson, and Rei to glare at him.  
  
"I need my bitbeast."  
  
*~*  
  
Hope: GOD DAMNITT!  
  
Max: Hope... Are ya sure you're okay?  
  
Tyson: Here we go again *rolls eyes*  
  
Kai: Hmm. Hillary is a precious what?  
  
Rei: Yeah. And what's this about a Bitbeast?  
  
Kai: How does she connect with Tala? *glares*  
  
Hope: Uh... I don't know? He He He?  
  
Kenny: Uh.. SO who gets ta hook up with Hillary?  
  
Tyson: I do!  
  
Rei: No! I do!  
  
Kai: Hope? Who does Hillary get ta hook up with?  
  
Kenny: Ya know, Hillary can hear you.  
  
Kai: SHUT THE HELL UP KENNY!  
  
Max: Kai...  
  
Hope/Hillary: GRRR... KAI!!  
  
Hope: There will be no cursing right now. What's this all about?  
  
Hillary: What's this about me getting hooked up with who?  
  
Bladebreakers: Uh... *gulp* Nothing. On with the show?  
  
Hope/Hillary: Let's get 'em. *snarl*  
  
Bladebreakers: Help?... *whimpers* AHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
_ 


	3. 2 Visions

Hope: Okay here's the next chappie.  
  
Hillary: Hey guys! Whatcha doing?  
  
Hope: Nothing. And- Oh yeah those Bladebreakers are still in that closet that we locked 'em in  
  
Hillary: *shrugs* Well... They deserved it.  
  
Hope: Yep. Oh wait disclaimers. Would ya like to do the honors?  
  
Hillary: Sure. Wait a sec would ya?  
  
Hillary: My friend Hope does not own Beyblade or us for that matter. She only knows what happens to us in these following chapters. Not seasons on TV or anything. Got it? Great! C YA LATER!  
  
Chapter 3: 2 Visions *~*  
  
"I need my Bitbeast."  
  
The Blade breakers thought that she had cracked! Tyson restrained himself from laughing, considering this was not a laughing matter. Kai stared at Hillary, not knowing what to do, for the first time in his life.  
  
Kenny and Max didn't do anything. They were both silent. Rei looked around frantically trying to figure out what Hillary meant. Hillary, realized that they didn't understand, so she motioned towards the package. Rei caught the drift and ran over to it. He bent over and picked it up, then ran back to where Hillary was.  
  
"R-Rip it open. Inside is a beyblade. Q-Quickly hand it to m-me." Hillary whispered. Kai took her hand in his and squeezed it tightly. Max noticed this, but didn't mention anything. He made a mental note to ask Kai about this later, right now Hillary needed help.  
  
Hastily, Rei ripped open the package, and opened the small square box beneath it. With fumbling fingers he grasped a familiar object. A Beyblade! Tyson grabbed it from him, and took Hillary's open hand. He threw blade into her hand, and closed her fingers.  
  
"H-Hillary, what do we do now?" Tyson stammered. "Hillary?"  
  
Hillary said nothing. It looked like she was in some sort of a trance. Grasping the beyblade, she closed her eyes, and concentrated. Hard. Slowly, Hillary began to glow. Golden light surrounded her. As suddenly as the light came, it went.  
  
Hillary stood up with the help of Kai. She leaned against his body, feeling warmth. She blushed at the sudden touch. But she mentally kicked herself reminding herself of the situation at hand. Hillary looked down at her Beyblade. Then she sat back down. Kai sat back down. Everyone else was already sitting.  
  
"Guys, I need to tell you something." Hillary looked at all her friends, sadness swept over her. She took another quick glance at her Beyblade and sighed. Tears were forming out of fear. Hillary silently commanded herself to behave. For her friends' sake, she would warn them.  
  
"What is it Hills? Why was Tala here? What do you mean you need your Bitbeast? You have a Beyblade?" Max just bombarded her with questions until Kai glared at him to stop. Max shut p almost instantly.  
  
"Thanks Kai. Thank you Max." She shot them both warm smiles. Kai's heart beated fast. He felt not so icy or mean when she did that. Still, he just nodded, hoping none of the other Bladebreakers had a chance to notice his slight pause of captainship.  
  
"Okay. Save your questions please. I'm just a little weirded out right now." She gave them a small sad-like smile. Once again she took in a deep breath. She exhaled, and blinked. Then she began to tell them about her past.  
  
"Tyson, remember when we were little? Well, before that, before I moved here, before I met you, all of you, I lived in a small village. It was in the countryside. And it was somewhat peaceful. When I was little, and when I lived in that village, there were the counselman elders. Five elderly men and women, all of whom were the most wise, intelligent of their age. They had foretold of a day when five precious children would be born. All of them were told to be boys."  
  
Hillary paused and looked around. She could see the confused faces on all of their faces. They will understand she told herself. They have to, and soon. She continued.  
  
"The elder women of the group also foretold f a day when five girls would be born. They were to match the five foretold boys in everything. Apparently, it was foretold that these ten children would be the most precious children of all."  
  
Hillary paused again. No one said anything. Everyone was still silent. Then-  
  
"Uh, Hillary... How are you supposed to identify exactly who these... chosen children are?" Kenny asked. He was still typing into his computer. Rei nodded as if agreeing with Kenny. Kai grunted and nodded slowly, while Max and Tyson scratched their heads confused.  
  
"These foretold children are supposed to have birthmarks or signs. They also attain the Five Sacred Bitbeasts."  
  
Hillary held her breath on that last comment. Looking around at her friends, she saw that they had all stopped what they were previously doing. Even Kenny had stopped typing on his laptop.  
  
"Y-You mean..." Max's voice trailed off. His cerulean blue eyes were wide open. Hillary looked at him with her sad ones. She managed to nod dumbly.  
  
Kai got up from where he was sitting and opened the sliding door. He walked outside and slid the door closed again. ' Kai. What's wrong?' Hillary began to wonder. Rei looked at her and wondered something too.  
  
"Hill, if w-we are t-these so called chosen, who are the other five?" Tyson asked her. He looked at her questionably. No wonder. This problem was too much for his small mind to comprehend!  
  
"Well, the other four are people you know. And the last one, the fifth one..." Hillary kept her head down. Then she got up and slid open the door. She paused in the doorway before leaving.  
  
"And the fifth one is- Me."  
  
*~*  
  
Hope: Like whoa.  
  
Hillary: Like whoa too.  
  
Rei: Can we come out now?  
  
Max: Yeah, I wanna read the next chapter.  
  
Tyson: Hope~... Ew. Somebody let out some sort a gas.  
  
Kai: Oh for God's sake... *cough* Help... *cough*  
  
Max: Too... Smelly....  
  
Rei: Need... *cough*... Oxygen  
  
Kenny: AAH! I'm claustrophobic!  
  
Tyson: *cough* Great.  
  
Hope: Ya think we should let them out?  
  
Hillary: I don't know... Hey wait! It's quiet now.  
  
Hope: Yeah... Too quiet... I don't like it  
  
Hillary: Me neither. What do ya think possibly ha-?  
  
Hope/Hillary: OMG THE GUYS!  
  
Hope/Hillary: *runs to locked closet*  
  
Hillary: *opens door* OMG KAI ARE YOU OKAY?  
  
Hope: *cries* Are you okay? Guys? I really didn't mean to-  
  
Hillary: Yeah... *sniff* ... I hope you'll forgive us. Please be okay.  
  
Rei: Ugh... we are okay. *walks out smiling*  
  
Tyson: * walks out of the closet* Man you guys should see your faces right now!  
  
Max: Yeah it was really funny!  
  
Hope: You mean... you're not hurt or anything?  
  
Kai: *smirks* Nope!  
  
Hope/Hillary: GRRR! GUYS!  
  
Bladebreakers: AAHH! *runs into corner* P-Please h-help u-us...  
  
Hope/Hillary: *grins* You guys are in trouble now...  
  
Bladebreakers: Oh no! *all gulp* H-Helpppp... 


	4. Our Marks

Hope: Okay, so due to the other chapter's conversation, the Bladebreakers were sorta in trouble.  
  
Hillary: Yea. But due to a plea of a reviewer, the guys got away. But only, this one time.  
  
Hope: I agreee. Also, the Bladebreakers have fainted anyways, so we could'nt due anything to them.  
  
Hillary: As a matter of fact, they're sleeping right now!  
  
Tyson: Morning girls.  
  
Rei: Yea,  
  
Max: You guys have a good rest.  
  
Kenny: SNORes  
  
Kai: Hey aren't you gonna tell them about-  
  
Hope/Hillary: NO! Just keep it a secret okay?  
  
Kai: ...  


Hope: Besides... This chapter is full of enough surprises for them in one chapter.  
  
Hillary: Like What?  
  
Hope: DO the disclaimer, and find out.  
  
Max: Hope doesn't own anything! So, can we read the story now?  
  
Hope: Sure.  
  


Chapter 4:  
  
Our Marks...  
  
"And the fifth one- is me"  
  
The door slid closed and Hillary stepped off the wooden platform. Her ruby/chocolate brown eyes searched the surrounding area for Kai. The sun shone brightly, so she covered her eyes with her hand. At last she spotted the great blader.  
  
"KAI! WAIT UP!" Hillary shrieked as she began to jog up to him. Kai stopped walking, and turned around. This made Hillary stop instantly, and hold her breath. Kai's eyes were sad looking, and for once, he didn't have that emotionless mask on his face. Hillary looked at him in wonder.  
  
"What?" Kai asked. He crossed his arms across his chest. Hillary mentally kicked herself, and began to walk up to him. She too, crossed her arms across her chest. Kai raised his eyebrows, but said nothing.  
  
"I- um... Kai, are you mad?" Hillary asked. Apparently, Kai was caught off guard by this question. Uncrossing his arms, letting them fall limply to his side, he actually looked surprised. In an effort to hide his surprise, he grunted.  
  
"What do you care?" His voice was cold, and he sneered. Rolling her eyes, Hillary just sighed. Kai frowned at this. Surely, he thought, she was gonna yell at me or something.  
  
"Kai. Are you mad-because Tala came here?" Kai stiffened by her question, and turned around. He crossed his arms against his chest again. Looking up at the sky, he said nothing. They stood there for sometime, until the sky darkened, and night fell. When the stars came out Kai said,  
  
"Yes."  
  
Reaching out to touch him, Hillary raised a hand and rested it on his shoulder. Her other hand was clasped against her chest, closely to her heart. Kai didn't stiffen, but relaxed. Sighing, he turned around and gazed into her eyes.  
  
' Why is her looking at me like this?' Hillary thought. Poor Hillary found herself trapped under his gaze. Kai's hands slowly circled her waist, as if trying to fight something within. Hillary brought her arms around his neck. They both leaned in closer and closer until-  
  
"HILLARY! KAI! WHERE ARRE YOU?" A confused voice filled the air.  
  
Kai groaned and Hillary sighed. Pulling away from each other they turned around to see Max looking for them both. Max didn't notice what his teammates were about to do, so he didn't really say anything.  
  
"Chief wants to talk with all of us guys." Max said.  
  
"Why?" Hillary asked. Max just shrugged. Hillary began to follow him when Kai grabbed her arm, stopping her. Even though he didn't say anything Hillary understood him. ' We need to talk later.' His gaze seemed to say. She nodded and turned towards the door. Kai followed in after her.  
  
"Okay, now that you two are here, the questions will begin." Kenny glanced up from his laptop. Rei did some serious thinking while Hillary was gone, so he was the first to ask questions. He stared at Hillary while she sat down next to Kai.  
  
Thus Rei earned a glare from Kai and Tyson for staring at Hillary while; Kai got a glare from both Rei and Tyson for sitting next to Hillary. And Tyson just received a glare form both of them, for glaring at both of them.  
  
Rei then ignored the other two who liked Hillary, and focused his attention on her.  
  
"Hillary, how do you know if you're one of them?" Kai's eyebrows shot up and turned towards Hillary. 'HUH?' He seemed to say.  
  
"You mean he doesn't know?" Max asked. While sitting cross-legged, Maxie scratched his head.  
  
Hillary and Kai both nodded. Thus, once again Kai received glares from his buddies.  
  
"Hm. I wonder what you two were doing out there for so long, IF YOU WEREN'T FILLLING KAI IN ON WHAT HE MISSED, HILLARY!" Dizzy said loudly.  
  
Hillary turned pink around the ears and blushed. It took Kai a while to figure out what Dizzy meant. When he finally did figure out, he blushed lightly and glanced down.  
  
"Aww. Is the famous loner blushing?" Dizzy questioned. Dizzy was getting a kick out of this.  
  
"DIZZY!" Kenny scolded. He glanced at his teammates and blushed too. "Sorry." He mumbled.  
  
Max noticed Kai's blush and was about to ask him something when Hillary interrupted.  
  
"Um... Nothing happened. We were just talking about Tala." She said coolly. Turning her back on Kai, she said absent mindedly,  
  
"The five chosen guys, are you. And the other five are people whom you know, and possibly care about. And, I am one of those other five."  
  
Kai nodded.  
  
Sighing, Hillary continued to answer Rei's question.  
  
"I know that I am one because, of my trait. The five girls have a significant birthmark that signals an original trait about them. While I was growing up, there were people always there for me. Protecting me as if I were very important. Little did I know then, that I was."  
  
Hillary paused for a second and leaned back. Since she was sitting on the wooden floor, HARD, cold wood met her back. Closing her eyes, she spoke again.  
  
"On my neck, there is a rose birthmark. It stands for hope. Hope is my trait." Hillary opened her eyes to find that everyone was gathered around her looking at her neck.  
  
Slightly bugged, and surprised, Hillary was freaked out for half a second. When she finally came to her senses, she slapped all of their faces. A moment later, the Bladebreakers were all rubbing their faces, still ringing with stinging pain.  
  
Shooting them all an icy glare, (they all winced) Hillary continued once again. Turning towards Max,  
  
"Maxie, do you have some sort of mark on your left wrist? Shaped something like three bonded rings?"  
  
Max shrugged and looked at his wrist. He nodded, not really understanding.  
  
"Max, you have the sign of friendship. It means you will always stick by your friends no matter what. And so far, you have proven worthy of it."  
  
Max smiled at Hillary, and whistled. "Wow! I never knew that. I always thought that this was just a bruise or something. Mom and Dad only said it was a birthmark."  
  
Hillary grinned and rolled her eyes at Max. Turning her attention to Rei,  
  
"Rei, you have a mark on your right wrist. It is the mark of Wisdom. It looks something like a feather. It gives you the title of having complete, understanding of all things. You also have the title of balancing all.  
  
Rei shrugged, and glanced at his wrist briefly before nodding.  
  
"The elder villagers just said that I had a sickness when I was little. And that this is a scar."  
  
Hillary smiled a bit, and turned to Kenny. Kenny took of his glasses and polished them.  
  
"Kenny, you may not think you belong with us, but you do. On your right leg, is a cut-shaped scar. This mark is saying that you contain the mark of Loyalty. The cut symbolizes that whatever someone goes through, you stay by their side, and go through it too."  
  
Hillary grinned at a blushing Kenny. "Thanks for letting me know that." He whispered.  
  
Hillary shook her head, and turned her eyes on Tyson.  
  
"Tyce, you got a Shield looking scar on your left leg. That means you have Courage." Hillary said nothing more. Everyone knew how brave Tyson was in any matter. She didn't need to explain. Soon she caught herself staring at him, with him staring back at her. Hillary blushed madly, when Tyson smiled at her.  
  
Kai and Rei both noticed this. They weren't very happy, but they didn't say anything. At last, Rei coughed so that Hillary would stop looking at Tyson. Finally, she turned her attention to Kai.  
  
"Kai. On your chest, there is a unique symbol that no one else can ever possess. The tear shaped mark, signifies that you are a leader in this group. You are Trust. Ironic isn't it?"  
  
Hillary grinned hopefully, trying to sound confident. Kai smirked a little, understanding Hillary's attempts. But suddenly, she frowned. Remembering something, Hillary gasped. She stood up and ran to the far side of the room, trying to get as far as possible away from Kai.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kai stood up too, he looked concerned. Just then Hillary shed one single tear.  
  
"Kai- I am also a leader. The other fives' leader. Do you know what that means?" Hillary hiccupped.  
  
Kai shook his head. Then he stopped. Wait a minute didn't that mean? Rei understood faster though.  
  
"NO FUCKING WAY!"  
  


Hope: Guess Rei's a little jealous.  
  
Hillary: Yep.  
  
Rei: Let me repeat, NO FUCKING WAY!  
  
Kai: smirks Too bad. Loser.  
  
Tyson: I'm with Rei, NO FUCKING WAY!  
  
Hope: Why not?  
  
Hillary: Yeah, why not? blushes at mistake  
  
Max: grins Sooo. You like Kai then?  
  
Rei/Tyson: NO!!!  
  
Hillary: maybe?  
  
Kai: SHOCKED ALLRIGHT!  
  
Hope: Finally, she admits it.  
  
Kenny: snores

Rightttt.


	5. The Other Four

DISCLAIMER:

I DO NOT WON BEYBLADE!

Chapter 5: The Other Four

"NO FUCKING WAY!"  
  
Rei stood up angrily, and gritted his teeth. Tyson, Max, and Kenny looked at him in bewilderment. Kai glanced at his friend, and raised his eyebrows. And Hillary just sat there, staring at nothing. Just thinking.  
  
"There is no way, Hillary was meant for you, Kai." Rei shot his friend a glare.  
  
"So what if she is? We don't know that. Hill, are you sure about this?" Kai looked at Hillary.  
  
The girl didn't speak. She only took out her beyblade, from her pocket. She clutched it in her hand tightly. Hesitantly, she stood up. The same light that which glowed earlier before took over her. Keeping her eyes down, Hillary spoke as if she were sad.  
  
"Guys, let's call it a night okay? Rei, please don't be mad. And Kai- I-I don't know for sure. But there is always the possibility... Chief, I need you and Dizzy to keep whatever you recorded, a secret. Tyce, Maxie, just... just hang tight for now okay? I'll explain it to you tomorrow. Um... We've got school tomorrow, so I guess I'll be going. Bye."  
  
Hillary walked over to the entrance and left. The Bladebreakers took in another moment to take all that had happened in. Then slowly one by one, they drifted away from the living area, and into their room. Only Kai and Rei were left to figure out slowly, what had happened that night.  
  
"Kai... What do you think of all this?" Rei was turned around, his back facing his friend. There was no anger in his voice, just curiosity. Kai didn't answer he walked up to Rei, then walked past him to the bedroom door. Pausing at the entrance he said. "I don't know Rei. We'll just have to listen to Hillary for now."  
  
The famous loner disappeared. Rei only nodded slightly to himself. Then he too, went to bed. 

THE NEXT DAY...

"Tyson, is Hillary here yet?" Kai asked. "Not that I know of," was his reply. The Bladebreakers had had a fitful sleep; after all, they just experienced something WEIRD HERE. They were all at school, waiting for Hillary to arrive.  
  
"Do ya think she's gonna come?" Max asked. He was wearing his baggy blue jeans, and a silk jersey. Sitting under a tree in the courtyard, Max played with a grass leaf. His comrades were either standing up beside him, or on the bench beside him.  
  
Brushing a leaf off of his Chinese outfit, Rei shrugged. Thinking deeply, he remained silent. Kai just leaned against the tree, still wearing the same outfit as he did as a child years before. With his blue triangles still painted on his cheeks, he wore the same white scarf, and black shirt/pants.  
  
Kai replayed last night over in his head. His blue hear fell dismayed, but he didn't care. A small smile tugged at his lips when he remembered Hillary leaning close against him. That made Kai feel warmth, and a sudden special emotion, which he didn't know what to make of.  
  
"Ah man. I wish that girl could get here, so that we can go in already." Tyson moaned. At the mention of this, everybody snapped their heads at Tyson. They were all part mad, and part surprised to hear this. Kenny was the first one to actually say something to this.  
  
"Uh... Tyson? Considering what just happened last night, I really wonder why she isn't here. And besides, why are you so interested in getting to class all of a sudden?" Kenny briefly glanced up from his laptop before continuing to type.  
  
"Um... Well you see... uh...?" Tyson couldn't quite manage the words to explain his utter confusion, and utter secret. You see Madams and Monsieur's; our little Tyson has grown to love Hillary. Yes my friends LOVE! Amazing, isn't it?  
  
The seventeen-year-old scratched his head, trying to think up an excuse. He really didn't want to tell his friends that he actually liked- maybe more- Hillary. He wasn't surprised that Rei and Kai liked her, but he was surprised upon her little secret. Blushing madly, at remembering a 'little crazy dream' that he had had of him and her, Tyson began stuttering. Luckily, before anything could be said, Hillary appeared.  
  
"Hi Guys!" she exclaimed. She ran over to them, since she was a few feet away. When Hillary came closer, she stopped and smiled at them. The Bladebreakers gathered around her, and looked at her concerned.  
  
"What's wrong?" she frowned and made a clucking noise with her tongue. " Oh Tyson, can't you ever get up in the morning, while dressing presentably?" Hillary moaned at the sight of Tyson's unclean state.  
  
RRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG  
  
The Bell had rung, and luckily too. Tyson and Hillary were about to have their morning round of arguments. What seemed odd though, was that Hillary acted as if nothing had happened. Kai thought about his while moving gruffly beside Hillary.  
  
Flocks of students hurried into the school, not wanting to get a detention. The Bladebreakers barely managed to get in, especially when they had a lot of FANGIRLS stalking them.  
  
"AAHH! LET ME GO! THAT'S MY BRAID! AHH!" Rei's screams could be heard throughout the hallway. Hillary rolled her eyes, and decided to help him out. Grabbing his hand, Hillary managed to pull Rei into a tight embrace. "YEAH! THAT'S RIGHT! HE'S ALL MINE! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM! MOVE AWAY YOU SLUTS! THAT'S RIGHT, GLARE AT ME ALLL YOU WANT, BITCHES!"  
  
Rei decided to play along with this, so he kissed Hillary. Kai was shocked, and the others were shocked. One moment Hillary and Rei were lip-locked the next-  
  
BAM  
  
"Ouch. What did ya do that for Tyce?" Rei complained. Tyson had just shoved Rei up a locker. Poor Rei rubbed his bruised back. Tyson didn't say anything, he just glared icily at Rei. Kai pulled Tyson off of Rei, and dragged him to the class. Without a word too. That just left some fangirls constantly glaring at Hillary.  
  
Rei managed to stand up fully, with Max's help though. Kenny followed them to class. Limping along to class, Rei and Max found Tyson sitting down in his seat calmed down. Kai was sitting in his seat too, so the two other bladers guessed that these two had had a talk.  
  
Hillary came in just as the bell rang. The teacher entered in after her, and she stared at everyone until things had gotten quiet. Hillary walked to her seat. She sat down next to her friends, and pulled out a notebook.  
  
"Okay class, today we will begin worki-" the teacher didn't finish her words. She was to busy staring at the doorway which had flung open. Hillary looked up and gasped. It was Tala! Again this was the second time he surprised us. But along with him were THE ALL-STARS, THE WHITE TIGERS, and THE SAINT SHIELDS. Beside them stood a red headed girl about their age.  
  
She quickly stood up along with the other Bladebreakers.  
  
"What are you doing here Tala? I mean honestly, at Tyson's was okay, but right now we are in the middle of classes." Hillary said through gritted teeth. She balled up her fists, she was shaking.  
  
Kai could sense her anger so he said, "Calm down Hill." Relaxing a bit, Hilary listened to Kai's words. But she did glare at Tala.  
  
"What in the world are you children doing here? Do you go to this school or-?" the teacher asked. She took one step forward, heading towards the unexpected guests.  
  
3-2-1 Let it Rip!  
  
A blade shot down at the teacher's feet, and then with a swift move knocked her over unconscious. The blade began spinning with increasing speed, then shot back into the hand of its master. Hillary.  
  
"Hill, why'd you do that?" Tyson asked. He moved up to where Hillary was standing. Cautiously, Hillary and the gang moved to where their unexpected guests stood. The whole class moved to the back of the room in fear, as the guests moved into the classroom. It looked like a showdown.  
  
"Hillary, meet the others." Tala waved his hand to Marium, Mariah, and Emily. He also waved towards the red haired girl.  
  
"W-what do you mean Tala?" Hillary whispered. Her knuckles turned whiter, and her mouth suddenly felt dry.  
  
"These are the other four- Chosen Ones."


	6. I WAS NOT LOOKING AT HER

HOPE: Hello! The WHITE TIGERS, ALL STARS, and SAINT SHIELDS are all here!  
  
MAX: YAY! MARIUM'S GONNA BE WITH ME! YAY!  
  
MICHAEL: Hey guys!  
  
REI: Hi  
  
EMILY: ALL RIGHT!  
  
HOPE: Will someone do the disclaimeer please?  
  
KAI: I will.  
  
HILLARY: YAY! GO KAI! GO KAI!  
  
KAI: Hope doesn't own nothing, got it? Good. Now... back to the story.

* * *

_Chapter 6: _

"I WAS NOT LOOKING AT HER...."  
  
"These are the other four-Chosen Ones."  
  
Hillary stared long, and had at her former friends. Now they were her teammates. Hillary noticed the red headed girl. She seemed full of energy, but was quiet. Everyone around her was going berserk with surprise, but Hillary didn't care.  
  
"Tala, who is this?" Hillary motioned towards the red headed girl. Tala smirked and just left. The girl sighed, and looked over at Rei. "Surely, you know me, right? Don't you remember me?" Rei looked bewildered, and shook his head.  
  
"Dude, its me- Salima." Salima smiled a bit. Rei was shocked in utter confusion. Kai had his cold mask on again, thus revealing no emotions. Tyson and Max once again scratched their heads, and wondered who the hell Salima was. They clearly didn't remember something that happened about six, seven years ago.  
  
"Tyson, what's this all about?" Lee of THE WHITE TIGERS asked.

* * *

"Whoa little dudes, who are these hot mamas?"  
  
Tyson blushed lightly, as he passed his grandfather in the dojo. The other entire Precious Chosen Ones were behind himtheir teammates too walking right into the training courtyard. Grandpa scratched his head, with his wooden sword, confused.  
  
"Hello Grandpa, these are my-er- other friends" Tyson murmured. The girls nodded towards the elder in respect, while the guys walked right along. " Okay, little man. Just don't do anything I wouldn't do." Grandpa said. He winked politely to the girls before walking off laughing.  
  
"Who was that crazy old man?" Mariah asked Rei. "Just Tyson's grandfather." Mariah raised an eyebrow and stifled a giggle. "He acts just like Tyson." Rei grinned and nodded.  
  
"I wonder if Tala told you about- about your... uh... true identities." Max asked Marium.  
  
"No, he just told us that Marium had to go with him." Piped up Joseph.  
  
The group of bladers all walked outside to the courtyard. They got into groups of their respective teams. Huddling close to Tyson, Hillary whispered something to her teammate.  
  
"Tyson, what are we gonna do now? They don't even know about-" Hillary was cut off.  
  
"Hill, we should tell them. Or else we are in deep shit. They'll find out sooner or later, and when they do, they'll be pissed off at us." Tyson whispered back.

* * *

KAI'S POV  
  
' Man, what the hell does Tyson think he's doing? Huddling close to Hillary like that. Shit. I should beat the crap out of him for that. What the f-? Why do I suddenly care if he huddles with Hillary anyway?  
  
_because you like Hillary. Duh.   
_  
What? Who the hell said that? I glanced around me but didn't see anybody speaking to me. Max, Kenny, and Rei were talking with themselves, and the other teams were talking amongst themselves. Tyson and Hillary were, well, you already know.  
  
_I am you. Ya know, your alter personality?  
  
_Whatever. I just don't wanna hear THAT. I DO NOT LIKE HILLARY!  
  
_S-Sure you don't._   
  
I DON'T!  
  
I_ guess your right_.   
  
Huh?  
  
_You love her instead.  
_  
WHAT THE !&%!!?  
  
_Aww. Don't be such a potty mouth_.  
  
SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!  
  
_Doesn't Hillary have a nice ass?   
_  
Yeah it's re- WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?  
  
_HA HA HA_

* * *

REI'S POV  
  
Max was talking to me. I really didn't care though. I all I can think about right now is Mariah, Salima, and... Hillary. Damn. This is not good. I've got to choose one of them, but who? This is frustrating. I looked over at Mariah. She was laughing with her pink hair thrown back. I dunno. Maybe it was something Lee said. Grr.  
  
_So you like Mariah?   
  
_Huh? Who the fuck is that?  
  
_I am your alter personality, or your conscious.   
  
_Great. But I do not like Mariah.  
  
_Okay then, you like Salima.   
  
_WHAT? N-No...  
  
_Okay then, you like... HILLARY!   
  
_...  
  
_I'll take that as a yes.   
_  
But I don't. I don't even know whom I like anymore.  
  
_Oh well. I guess you'll have to pick.   
  
_NO! If any of them find out that I LIKE ALL of them, I'm in deep shit.  
  
_HA HA HA   
_  
Shut up.

* * *

TYSON'S POV  
  
Aww, Hillary smells good. Her ruby eyes are sparkling right now. I wish I could tell her what I feel for her, but I don't know what I feel for her myself. She probably likes Kai or Rei. I could never compete with them.  
  
_Yes you could.   
_  
Who said that? Did I say ALL of this out loud? I quickly glanced around. Nope, no one talkn' to me.  
  
"Tyson? What are you doing? Are you even paying attention to what I'm saying? Tyson?" Hillary waved a hand in front of my face. That is when I noticed the way her chest moves up and down everytime she does so.  
  
_You pervert.   
_  
I felt my cheeks warm up, I quickly turned away.  
  
_You know you like her.   
  
_W-What? Who s-said that?  
  
_Your mind.   
_  
Ohhh...  
  
_Get your mind out of the gutter. Stop looking at her chest.   
  
_WHAT? I'M NOT LOOKING AT HILLARY'S CHEST!  
  
_Yeah... right... I believe you.   
  
_"I AM NOT LOOKING AT HER CHEST!" I yelled. I blinked, then clamped a mouth to my mouth. Shit! Oh gods, I said that out loud. Gods. Ah crap. Hillary's looking at me weirdly. Everyone else is staring at me. Crud. Max is giggling, and Ozuma over there is smirking. Rei is looking at me. Oh Hell no. Why did I sa-! Holy Shit. Kai's getting up now, he's walking towards me. Man am I in deep shit.

* * *

LEE'S POV  
  
Hmph. Looks like Tyson likes that girl, what's her name? Oh yeah Hillary. She's got a tight ass. I wonder... WHAT? OH shit. If the Bladebreakers heard me say that, I'd have the crap beaten outta me.  
  
_Yep. Rei would probably kill you right about now.   
_  
Who said that?  
  
_Your thoughts   
  
_Okay. I wonder, why Tyson said that. I looked over at Gary, and Kevin. They were dumbfounded. Mariah was too busy looking at Rei to notice.  
  
_Hey, why don't you walk over there, and check it out?   
  
_I guess I could...  
  
I walked on over to Tyson, and Kai.

* * *

HILLARY'S POV  
  
' What? Why'd Tyson say that? Was he looking at my chest or something? Oh no! He probably was! My face is like a tomato right now. Okay, so I'm looking at him and he's all weirded out. Whoa.  
  
What? Kai's coming over here. What's he doing. I quickly stood up, and brushed off my legs. I lookk at Tyson again, and his face is full of fear. I look back at Kai. Shit. He looks like he's gonna murder someone. Oh no! Lee and Rei are following him. Crap. There's Ozuma why's he smirking like that?  
  
_Because they all like you._

* * *

HOPE: So... How was that?  
  
MAX: Too... Funny.  
  
HOPE: Okay.  
  
HILLARY: ...  
  
TYSON: OH SHIT! HOPE WHAT THE HELL DID YOU PUT DOWN THERE?  
  
KAI: GRR... HOPE...  
  
REI: GRR.... HOPE....  
  
LEE: GRRR.... HOPE  
  
OZUMA: WHAT THE FUCK? GRR... HOPE...  
  
HOPE: Help?... 


	7. A Pervert and Glowing Girls

HOPE: YAY! Robert's here!  
  
ROBERT: I'm happy to be here!  
  
EMILY: Hey Robert!  
  
ROBERT: HEY EMILY!  
  
KENNY: Excuse me!  
  
HOPE: Looks like Kenny's jealous.  
  
KAI: Hmph.  
  
HILLARY: KAI!  
  
KAI: WHAT?  
  
HILLARY: Joseph just groped me!  
  
KAI/REI: WHAT? JOSEPH! GOD DAMN IT!  
  
TYOSN: You're gonna wish you never touched Hillary!  
  
HOPE: Look who's talking.  
  
JOSEPH: What? Hillary has a nice ass.  
  
KAI/REI/TYSON: WHAT THE HELL?  
  
MARIAH: Rei!  
  
REI: WHAT?  
  
SALIMA: REI!  
  
REI: WHAT?  
  
MARIAH/SALIMA: YOU LIKE HILLARY!  
  
REI: .....  
  
HILLARY:......  
  
KAI: WHAT? JOSEPH, NOW REI?! WHAT?  
  
HOPE: Please excuse the Bladebreakers. They're a little hyper.  
  
MAX: HUH? YAY! I JUST HAD A SUGAR PIXIE STICK! YAY!  
  
BLADEBREAKERS: OMG! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?  
  
MARIUM: Is that a bad thing?  
  
HOPE: HELL YA!  
  
MAX: Hope doesn't own a thing! I am not wearing anything! That rhymes!  
  
HOPE: MAX!

* * *

Chapter 7: A Pervert, and Glowing Girls

* * *

_Because they all like you_

* * *

**NORMAL POV**  
  
"TYSON! WHAT THE H-" Kai yelled. He was walking to where Hillary and Tyson were. His face was stone cold, no emotion shown. Rei and Lee followed in behind him. Rei and Kai looked like they were about to explode.  
  
"–ELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?! WERE YOU LOOKING AT HILLARY'S CHEST?! HELL NO! Tyson! I'M GONNA BEAT THE CRAP OUTTA YA SO THAT EVEN YOUR-"  
  
Rei finished what Kai was going to say. As the mad duo approached Tyson, Tyson just stood scared stiff. Hillary stood beside Tyson.  
  
"W-Wait guys... I w-was not-t looking at Hi-llary's c-c-chest! I w-was j- just t-t-talking to m-my self." Tyson mumbled. But that didn't convince Kai or Rei. They were both standing in front of Tyson. Everyone else saw what was happening and walked up, creating an enormous crowd around Tyson.  
  
"Hey Tyson. What do ya mean? Isn't staring at Hill's chest mean you like her?" Max asked.  
  
"Nope. What's there to look at anyway?" Ozuma asked.  
  
**_SMACK!_**  
  
"That was so not cool, dude." Max giggled. He put on a straight face and tried not to giggle some more. Hillary had just smacked Ozuma straight across the face. Her eyes flashed red, and her hand was still on his cheek.  
  
_**CRUNCH**_  
  
"Don't insult Hillary." Ozuma's face was met with Michael's fist. He was talking through gritted teeth. Kai, Rei, and Tyson stood stupidly. All thinking the same thing.  
  
' Why didn't I punch him first?'  
  
Michael was breathing slowly, and he was taking in deep inhales. Ozuma on the other hand, was unconscious on the ground. Blood was on his nose, having it broken.  
  
Hillary glared at the sleeping figure, and turned towards Tyson.  
  
**LEE POV**  
  
' Whoa. That bastard Ozuma did what? Well, that serves him right. I just hope he gets outta here before the Bladebreakers kill him. Hillary seems mad, and it looks like this Michael fellow might like her.  
  
_How do you know?_  
  
What? Is this my 'thoughts' again?  
  
_Yep._  
  
What the hell do you want now?  
  
_Nothing. You like Hillary._  
  
No I don't.  
  
_Sure you do. Just look at her._  
  
I looked at Hillary. She was frowning, and she sat down next to where Tyson was standing. Whoops. Kai and Rei are dragging Tyson away from her. Perfect here comes my chance. I slid down next to her, unknown to all the other people since they were too busy looking at the Bladereakers fight.  
  
Hillary didn't seem to mind. She just kept a straight face, and looked at the Bladebreakers, thinking.  
  
_See? You do like her. NOW's your chance._  
  
For what?  
  
_Just do as I say._  
  
Whatever like I'm gonna-  
  
_Too late. Your hand's moving._  
  
W-What?  
  
**Normal pov**  
  
**_SMACK!_**  
  
"HENTAI! LEE WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"  
  
A red-faced Hillary stood up, with a hand raised in the air. Lee stood up quickly too.  
  
"Look Hillary I didn't mean to-"  
  
SMACK  
  
"DON'T YOU GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT! YOU PERVERT!" Hillary's eyes flashed red. Her hand was raised again, but before she could strike, Lee dodged her, and ran out of the way.  
  
"Hillary what's wrong?" Salima walked over to her, followed by the other Chosen Girls. "Yeah Hill, what's wrong?" Emily adjusted her glasses and peered at her friend.  
  
"That son of a bitch Lee, felt me up! He groped me!" Hillary was shaking with anger. She balled up her fists, and began to glow. What's surprising is, the other girls began to glow too.  
  
"W-What's h-happening to us, Hillary?" Mariah asked. She had met Hillary on some few occasions, but never really knew her.  
  
"Dude, I never knew Marium could glow like that! Her hair is turning darker." Joseph exclaimed. He saw what was happening, so he told everyone else, excluding three Bladebreakers, and walked over to what was happening.  
  
"Dizzy, its happening again. Hillary's glowing, but it looks like Mariah, Marium, Salima, and Emily, are glowing too. What's happening?" Kenny sat down right in the dirt, and began typing into his laptop.  
  
"I don't know chief. But I am detecting high emotions running form these girls." Dizzy replied.  
  
"What are those three losers doing? Don't they know what's happening?" Dunga asked.  
  
"Not likely, it seems that they have to work out their relationships." Kenny said without looking up.  
  
"Ewww. OH MY GOD! TYSON, KAI, AND REI ARE GAY?!" Max shrieked. He fainted.  
  
"Loser. Max is pathetic. Of course they're not gay." Michael said.  
  
"Really? I always thought that at least Kai was. He never paid any attention towards girls. Or his fans."  
  
The large group turned towards the entrance, and looked at the speaker.  
  
"Robert? What are you doing here?" Hillary gasped.

* * *

HOPE: Wow! That chapter sucked.  
  
ROBERT: You're telling me.  
  
KAI: HOPE! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU MAKE LEE DO?  
  
REI: YEAH! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY FRIEND!  
  
HILLARY: WHAT DID YOU DO TO TYSON?  
  
REI: Nothing. What he said was shit.  
  
KAI: YEAH! Besides, why do you care?  
  
MAX: Because she likes Tyson  
  
HILLARY: MAX!  
  
KAI/REI/TYSON: WHAT DO YA MEAN?  
  
MAX: Nothing. I just read her diary.  
  
HILLARY: MAX!  
  
HOPE: YIKES! What did I type in know?

KAI: NO!!! HILLARY!!!! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO LIKE ME!  
  
ROBERT: HE HE HE You're in trouble know.  
  
LEE: OW!! M y head hurts. What happened?  
  
KAI/REI: Grrr.... HOPE!  
  
HOPE: Not this crap again. Damn it!  
  
SALIMA/MARIAH/MARIUM/EMILY: It's you're problem.  
  
MICHAEL: GRR... Hope! Why does Hillary like Tyson, and not me?  
  
HILLARY: YEAH!  
  
KAI/REI/TYSON: WHAT?!  
  
HILLARY: HE HE Whoops?  
  
HOPE: This is getting good!  
  
KAI: HOPE! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU MAKE HILLARY THINK?  
  
HOPE: SHIT! OH NO! He He He Whoops?  
  
MAX: Still on sugar here!  
  
JOSEPH: Phew. Looks like the Bladebreakers forgot about me!  
  
KAI: Don't bet on it!  
  
JOSEPH: HELP!


	8. Powers

**HOPE: Okay now... Hillary does not like Tyson.  
  
MAX: I was just sugar high.  
  
HOPE: Right. Anyways, we locked everyone else in a room.  
  
MAX: Yeah. And all I hear is their constant yelling!  
  
HOPE: I also need to mention that when I said that The All Stars were in this fic, I forgot to mention that it was only Michael and Emily Parker.  
  
MAX: Yeah, and Hope doesn't own BeyBlade.  
  
HOPE: There's you're disclaimer. Now on with the story...  
**

* * *

**Which One?  
  
Chapter 8: Powers

* * *

BOY'S FIGHT POV  
**  
"Tyson! I'm going to beat the crap out of you!" Rei exclaimed. Kai let go of Tyson's collar, and he punched Tyson in the stomach. Tyson clutched his stomach, and doubled over in pain. "Don't forget me Tyson." Rei grabbed Tyson by the head with one hand, and used his free hand to hit Tyson's face.  
  
"Holy Shit guys, I said I was sorry!" Tyson groaned. Blood was spilling from his nose. Tyson tried to cover up his nose with his hand, but it ended up getting up bloody.  
  
"WHY-PUNCH-DID-PUNCH-LOOK-PUNCH-AT- PUNCH- HILLARY'S- PUNCH-CHEST-PUNCH?" Kai said, and in between punching Tyson in the chest. Rei seemed to cool off a bit, because he seemed to realize what he and Kai were doing.  
  
"Kai stop." Rei just said. He stopped a fist that was about to meet Tyson's eye. Kai glared at Rei. "Why the fuck shouldn't I?" Tyson saw this as a chance. "Because that gives me time to do this!" Tyson quickly kicked Kai in the- Well you know. Kai groaned and doubled over. Then Tyson kicked Kai in the stomach.  
  
"Fuck you Tyson!" Kai moaned. Tyson thought that this was funny, so he started laughing. "OH MY GOD! Kai is pain! And I beat him up! HA HA HA!!!" That's when Kai lost it. He managed to stand up quickly and grab Tyson's arm.  
  
_SNAP_  
  
A sickening crack could be heard. "Shit Kai! What the hell was that???" Tyson screamed. "Kai what the fuck?" Rei eyed Tyson's limp and deranged arm.

* * *

**RIGHT NOW**  
  
"Really? I always thought that at least Kai was. He never paid any attention to girls. Or his fans."  
  
Just as Kai was about to punch Tyson, he heard something. "That voice", he thought. Kai's eyes flashed red and he ran towards the gate with god-like speed. (sounds like R/K, eh?) "What are you doing here?" Kai glared.  
  
Robert just smiled and pointed at Hillary, and the others. Kai instantly walked over to the girls, when he saw them. ""What the fuck? What's happening?" Kai's eye brows shot straight up, and he practically fainted. Robert smiled and walked on over to the group.  
  
"Tsk. Tsk. isn't it more obvious?" Robert crossed his arms and shook his head. Meanwhile, Tyson and Rei joined the group. Tyson managed to crawl on over. "Robert, shut up! Stop being an ass, and tell us already!" Hillary changed her attitude towards him. She was really impatient now.  
  
"Well, it seems that you five chosen Girls are about to receive your powers." Robert smirked as he saw the surprised glances on all of their faces. "How do you know about Hillary, and the Chosen Ones?" Ozuma asked.  
  
But before the purple-headed guy could answer, the Chosen Girls began to glow even more. Suddenly, a light filled the courtyard, and shot up into the sky. A song was playing, old and beautiful. Then the light disappeared, and night fell unto the yard.  
  
Everyone unshielded their eyes, and found the girls lying in the dirt.  
  
"HILLARY!" "MARIAH!" "EMILY!" "MARIUM!" "SALIMA!"  
  
The BladeBreakers' cries could be heard all the way to America. Quickly, Kai picked up Hillary and checked to see if she was okay. Ray did the same thing with Mariah, Kenny with Emily, and Max with Marium. Tyson couldn't hold Salima because of his arm, so Michael picked her up instead.  
  
Now before you ask how these scrawny guys (excluding Kai and Rei) could possibly lift up these girls, I'll tell you. Well both Max and Kenny grew taller, and due to their intense training over the years, they got muscles.  
  
"Finally. Okay lil' dudes, bring 'em in here. Hurry now." Grandpa motioned towards the door held open. The BladeBreakers, and the other teams kinda thought that this was creepy, 'cause how could Grandpa know? Anyway, they dismissed this thought and hurried into the room.  
  
Carefully, the BladeBreakers, plus Michael set the girls down on futons that were already laid in the room. The BladeBreakers bedroom to be exact. Not wanting to leave the girls alone, the BladeBreakers sat down beside the girl they carried in. Michael set Salima down, and Tyson sat down beside her.  
  
Oddly, Grandpa smiled. "Phew. I thought these ones would neva get their powers!" He chuckled.  
  
"Well aren't you going to do something? And how do you know about them?" Kai demanded.  
  
"Whoa lil' dude. Just wait there. I'll tell ya'll about it later, right now you've gotta wake them up."  
  
Grandpa chuckled softly at everyone's faces. He looked at the back of the room where the White Tigers, Saint Shields, and Michael stood. They took one step forward. Then Grandpa smiled and let out a huge breath.  
  
"Okay now.... Ta wake up the lil' hot mamas, you gotta kiss 'em awake."

* * *

**HOPE: Phew. That chapter was a lot of work.  
  
MAX: I'll say.  
  
HOPE: Are they still in that room, bickering?  
  
MAX: I hope so.....**


	9. Kisses&Changes

**HOPE: Max got sugar high, so he's in the closet with everyone else.  
  
TYSON: But she let me out...  
  
HOPE: I was bored...  
  
TYSON: You just love me and think I'm hott.  
  
HOPE: You wish..... Do the disclaimer already...  
  
TYSON: Would it kill you to say please?  
  
HOPE: Please (gives fake smile)

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER:  
TYSON: Hope doesn't own BeyBlade... Hell... She doesn't own anything....(grins)  
**

**

* * *

** **_Which One? Chapter 9:  
  
Kisses and Changes  
_**

* * *

"W-What?" all of the guys gasped. Rei was torn in three. He couldn't kiss Mariah, because he wanted to kiss Hilary. And he couldn't kiss Hilary because he wanted to kiss Salima. And he couldn't kiss Salima because he wanted to kiss Mariah.  
  
Lee, Michael, and Ozuma secretly all liked Hilary. So at first chance, they managed to push Kai away and sit next to her. They were practically fighting each other to get to her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kai asked coldly.  
  
"Um... He he he.... Uh......Waking her up?" They all said simultaneously. A shocked silence filled the air. "What do you mean you're gonna wake her up? I was!" Michael said. "NO! I was! Back off!" Ozuma exclaimed. " Clearly you are both wrong. If someone needs to wake Hilary up, it will be me." Lee explained.  
  
"Too late guys." Max said. He giggled. All three boys turned their heads towards Max. "Huh?" They said. Max giggled some more, then he pointed a finger past them. They turned around and saw Kai kissing Hilary!  
  
The three boys fumed in anger. Sighing, they huddled together in a corner of the room, whispering:  
  
"I can't believe him!"  
  
"Yeah! Making moves on my Hilary like that?"  
  
"YOUR Hilary? What do you mean YOUR Hilary?"  
  
"For God's Sake Michael! You're like a 5 years older than her!"  
  
"Who cares?"  
  
Rei and Max ignored the fighting trio, and kissed Mariah and Marium. Tyson and Kenny hesitated though. Kenny because he wouldn't want Emily's brother, Michael going all freaky on him. But sure enough Kenny gave Emily a small kiss. Tyson hesitated because he liked Hilary, but something about Salima intrigued him. Oh, well.  
  
Grandpa saw Tyson hesitate, he shook his head. He sneaked up on Tyson and nonchalantly pushed his head down a little. Faintly Tyson's lips touched that of Salima's. Grandpa laughed a little, and moved back to his original spot.  
  
Tyson closed his eyes and kissed Salima. He also managed to pull her closer to him with one arm. Suddenly, a tingling sensation filled his body. Tyson opened his eyes and jumped up. He blinked twice as he glanced around the room.  
  
"W-What's happening to us?" Tyson stared at his teammates who were glowing. Rei shook his head, and Kai ignored Tyson's question. Obviously he was still mad at Tyson for that last remark with Hilary. "No Idea." Max murmured as he examined his arms and hands.  
  
Robert stood up and smiled. Isn't that just plain creepy?   
  
He clapped his hands together and laughed softly.  
  
"Robert, if you can explain as to why we are glowing like the girls did earlier, I won't fucking kill you!" Kenny exclaimed.  
  
Silence spread around the room. Because:  
  
Kenny cursed. Kenny was changing right before your eyes.  
  
"What?" He asked. Grandpa smiled, and took out a hand mirror from his pocket. "Check it out for ya 'self 'lil man." He chuckled. Kenny snatched the mirror and gasped at what he saw. Brown hair, pale cheeks and brown eyes were no longer there. Now Kenny had black hair, almond eyes, and white triangles on his cheeks.  
  
"Robert, explain how the hell this happened!" Kenny threw the mirror to a side. Luckily, Grandpa caught it.  
  
"You have received your powers." He simply stated.  
  
"Oh yeah? Then how come the other guys don't have triangles painted on their faces?" Kenny took a step forward. Everyone else took a step back. " First of all, Kai has triangles painted on his face, and second the other guys have theirs too." Robert explained.  
  
"Yeah right, if they had triangles painted on their faces, then triangles wou- ?" Kenny stopped in mid sentence. Rei, Tyson, Max, and Kai had changed too!  
  
Rei's normally black hair had golden streaks running through it. His eyes deepened its golden colour. Gold triangles also appeared on his cheeks.  
  
Tyson on the other hand, had his blue hair turn into black hair with blue steaks; his eyes a deep blue. Along with blue triangles painted on his face, he resembled Kai, well sort of.  
  
"Aaaahhhh...I look like Kai! Aahh!" Tyson yelled as he looked into the hand mirror that Rei handed to him. "Max! Kai! Rei! Oh my gosh!"  
  
Tyson ran around until Grandpa stuck a foot out, thus causing Tyson to trip and fall. "Oww.." he mumbled.  
  
Standing up sorely, Tyson noticed Kai and Max's changes.  
  
Max's blonde hair was replaced with black hair and green streaks; his eyes a mysterious aqua colour. Green triangles appeared on his cheeks. Max picked up the hand mirror that Tyson dropped and looked at himself.  
  
"Oh Well... At least I look good." Max thought before saying aloud. "Look good my ass." Rei murmured.  
  
Max shot Rei a glare before turning to Kai. "Here dude, you look different."  
  
Kai took the offered mirror, and glanced in it. What he saw was completely different. His hair was changed into black like all the others, only his streaks were a silver-blue. His normal blue triangles were replaced with silver-blue triangles. And his amber eyes turned into a deep brown.  
  
Kai didn't react to his appearance at all. He only raised a hand to touch the silver-blue triangles as if making sure they were really there.  
  
"What are you looking at Kai?" Hilary asked.  
  
"None of your fucking business." Kai replied, thinking it was someone else. He realized who had spoken to him.  
  
"Hilary!" Kai turned in his spot, and saw Hilary stand up. What he saw made him drop his mouth open for a split second. "What?" She asked. Everyone stared at her for a very long time until Mariah piped up. "What are you guys staring at Hilary for?" questioned Mariah. "S-She's ... well... changed!" Rei answered.  
  
Mariah took a look at Hilary, she was indeed different. Something in Rei's head, clicked. "Mariah?" he turned to find her standing beside him. " Mariah! You're awake! Are you okay?" Rei hugged her tightly. Mariah blushed a little, and hugged back. "Er- Yeah I guess so."  
  
Rei let go of Mariah, and took a better look at her. He gasped. This gasp made everyone turn around and gasp. "What?" Mariah asked confused. Looking at the guys in the room, she noted the changes. She also noted Hilary's changes.  
  
Both girls were quite surprised that their male friends looked different. So they stood side by side, and demanded an answer. "Okay, why do you all look like that? And why are you still staring at us?" Hilary and Mariah wanted to know.  
  
Kai still had the mirror in his hand, so he gave it to Hilary before leaning against the wall. "What in the world are th-?" Hilary looked in the mirror and gave a small squeak.  
  
Hilary's hair turned black like everyone else's' but her streaks were silver. It was also long, about to her waist. With silver triangles on her face, she blinked as she noticed that her deep ruby eyes were changing into deep brown ones.  
  
She handed the mirror next to Mariah with a shaky hand. Mariah peered into the mirror. Her eyes grew wide as she noted the long black hair, pink streaks and pink triangles; but her eyes stayed as golden as ever. Mariah gripped the mirror, and dropped to her knees.  
  
"Mariah you look different." Emily commented.  
  
"Yeah, what's with the hair?" Salima asked.  
  
"Not the hair, you like a feminine Kai! Hey what's with you Mariah? Guys?" Marium got their attention.  
  
Max practically jumped on her. Since he had grown taller than she had, she practically suffocated when he hugged her. "Um... Max?" Marium was blushing furiously at this attention from him. She liked him, but she never realized it until now.  
  
"WHOA!" was all he said. He gazed at her weirdly.  
  
"What? Hey! Your hair? And those triangles?" Marium stared at Max waiting for an answer.  
  
"Um... Looking good Tyson..." Salima almost said embarrassed. She stopped herself just in time.  
  
What am I thinking? I mean they probably think I like Rei 'cause I hung around him a lot when we were kids. Who am I thinking? Tyson probably like Hilary.  
  
Salima sighed before she realized Tyson was right in front of her.  
  
"Er... Hi to you too Kenny." Emily said. Kenny was staring subconsciously at her.

* * *

"Now why do all of you look different?" Emily asked as hot sake was being poured into her cup. It was late. Around midnight I suppose. The 10 Chosen Ones were in the BladeBreaker's room drinking sake. The rest of the White Tigers and Saint Shields had gone home. Robert went off in search of someone.  
  
Emily looked exactly like Kenny, although she changed into her contact lenses before coming in.  
  
Salima and Marium on the other hand were completely different. Like all the others they had black hair. Like Mariah and Hilary, their hair was long. Salima's eyes turned a deep green; Marium's eyes turned an amethyst colour. Purple triangles completed Marium's new look, while red triangles completed Salima's new look.  
  
"Robert explained something about kissing you guys to wake you up while receiving our powers from you at the same time." Kenny sipped his sake.  
  
"W-what?" all the girls choked on their sake and sputtered.  
  
Hilary narrowed her eyes before asking, "Who kissed me?" She frowned.  
  
"Me." Kai said. He took a sip of sake.  
  
Hilary smiled. She felt relieved that a pervert like Tyson or Joseph didn't kiss her. Sipping her sake, she pondered at her feelings for Kai. All feelings for anyone else were wiped away. Just feelings for Kai popped up.  
  
Mariah noticed this smile and giggled. "Hilary, you aren't happy are you?"  
  
Hilary snapped out of her daydream and blushed. "Of c-c-ourse not."  
  
Kai smirked at this. He was winning her over.  
  
Mariah then asked this question: "Who kissed who?"  
  
Narrowing her eyes she secretly hoped it was Rei.  
  
"Hilary" Kai said.  
  
"Mariah" Rei said.  
  
"Marium" Max said.  
  
"Emily" Kenny said.  
  
"Salima" Tyson said.  
  
Each took another sip of sake. Well, Tyson gulped his down.  
  
Soemthing clicked in Kai's mind. He knew something was not right.  
  
"Grandpa, how do you know about these two prophecies and us?" Kai asked.  
  
Grandpa sighed and put his sake, and rubbed his temple. "I guess I'll have to tell you now."  
  
"Uh... Tell us what Grandpa?" Tyson asked in between gulps.  
  
"How I knew what you guys are now, and about your... mother, Tyson."

* * *

**HOPE: Oh wow! I have never heard Grandpa speak about your mother before.  
  
TYSON: Me neither...  
  
HOPE: I'm sorry Tyson  
  
TYSON: Why?  
  
HOPE: You'll find out in the next chapter... **


	10. Time Is Running Out

Ultimates and Chosen:  
Chapter 10

* * *

A/N:

Hey! I had to re-write this chapter all over again. I hope you enjoy it! Um..... Here are some shout-out's to the reviewers of the last chapter-

sum1-

_Ok Ok Ok OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK Here you go!_

Hutchy-

_yES tYSOn's mom_

Winter-Green-Elf-

_Wow! Thanks!_

Kai's Devil-

_belive me they have got to mtch!_

Sapphire2008-

_thnx!_

Eviltorturegirls-

_thanks!_

Hope's Tears-

_okay (gigles) i'll be #2 u can b #1_

* * *

Okay on with the chapter!

* * *

DISCLAIMER:

I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR TALA! BUT I WISH I DID!

* * *

Hope-chan: ENJOY!!!!!!!

Tala: Yes, enjoy! smiles evilly

Hope: Oh Please rolls eyes and smacks Tala

**

* * *

" Time is Running Out "**

* * *

Tyson chocked. His deep, ocean blue eyes were wide open. His mouth popped into an O shape. He stared at his grandfather with confused glances. ' What is he playing at?' he thought.

" Your mother, Tyson, is not really dead. She is alive, but she is set off to kill you for good."

His eyes were full of sorrow and pain. His cheeks were rosy and cherry. His voice deep, like a low rumbling. A hollowness filled his heart; an aching filled his soul. His mind was constantly plagued with the thoughts of his daughter in law. His best friend's daughter.

" He He He, that's not really funny, gramps." Tyson stuttered.

Kenji Granger looked at his grandson. Sharp, fading blue orbs caught those of vibrant, fresh ones.

" I am not joking, Tyson," he simply stated.

" Bull shit." Tyson muttered. He could not look at his own grandfather.

Narrowed eyes, Kenji's voice and expression grew angry. He expected this, but he didn't like the way his heir was behaving. " Watch you language."

" Why? So you can make up some more shit about mom?" Tyson said coolly. He grew angrier by the minute. His rage and confusion collided. " I don't think so."

Kenji was being pushed past his limit. He didn't expect Tyson to react this way, only to be silent.

" For your information, young man, your mother is alive and looking for you. But, I will never let her get her hands on you for as long as I live."

Tyson was shocked. His blue tresses covered his eyes, hiding what he was feeling. He was all quiet and sitting until he stood up and turned his back against his grandsire. He raised his head up as high as he could; anger surging through him.

" Why would you do that if my mother were still **ALIVE**? Well then, maybe you should die." The words were whispered quietly, but Kenji had perceptive ears. He felt tears catching at his eyes, but he too stood up. Slamming a fist down, Kenji startled the audience around them.

" TYSON LISTEN HERE. YOUR MOTHER WAS THE REASON WE NEVER TALK ABOUT HER! SHE SEALED HER OWN FATE! LISTEN DAMN YOU!"

Kenji's voice shook with powerful rage and anger.

Tyson swung around and faced his grandpa, his facial expression red with fury.

" SEAL HER OWN FATE!? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? OLD MAN, YOU ARE OFF YOUR ROCKER! SO... SHUT UP!"

Both Granger men took long, sagging breaths.

They eyes each other with great anger and little patience. They were both alike in so many ways.

All at once they started screaming at each other. They bickered and fought, making their surrounding company very uncomfortable. Even Kai looked shifty.

" NO! DON'T SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY! YOUR MOTHER IS NOT DEAD SHE FUCKING BETR-"

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN? MOM IS D-E-A-D! THE POLICE NEVER FOUND HER BODY! WHY T-"

" - AYED HER FAMILY! KILLED HER OWN BEST FRIEND! SHE GOT UP AND FUCKING LEFT"

" - HE HELL CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND? HOLY SHIT OLD MAN! SHE IS DEAD! SHE'S FUCKI-"

Kenny blocked the voices from entering his ears. How can he help? Kenji and Tyson never acted like that to each other, or anyone else for that matter. He did not like the way things were behaving. " Kenny, how do we stop them?" Emily whispered. She was growing in a state of distress.

" Emily, just sit tight for now. There is nothing we can do." He said. Kenny hung is head, trying to block the distant memories of him and his father fighting before, ... his death.

" YOU AND YOUR FATHER! SHE WAS A POWERFUL MIKO AND YET SHE SUCCUMBED TO"

" - NG DEAD! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD MAKE A BUNCH OF CRAP UP ABOUT YOUR"

" A DEMON! IT POSSESSED HER! AND NOW WE HAVE A PRICE TO PAY! YUMI LEFT HER"

" OWN DAUGHTER! IF SHE WERE ALIVE, WHY'D SHE WANT TO KILL ME THAN?"

" OWN FAMILY! SHE DECEIVED HER OWN MORTALITY! HER DESTINY! HER LEGACY!"

In an end, both stopped. They stared long and hard at each other in a fastidious fashion. The silence in the small room remained quiet. Tyson had stopped yelling at the last part long enough to here his grandsire's last comment.

Salima pitied him. She stared at him with care, and sympathy. After all these years, she still couldn't get him off her mind. ' What happened Tyson? Speak to me.' she silently pleaded. Tyson slowly turned to her, as if hearing her thoughts. She blushed. But kept her gaze at him.

" Her... Legacy?" Mariah asked carefully. She did not want to be the cause of another fight between this family.

" Her Destiny?" Marium echoed. They wore confused expressions as they pondered about the two strange words.

" Yumi Kinomyia Granger was a priestess. She was the next in line to protect the next lineage of warriors to defeat a great evil. She didn't realize though, that she was protecting them from herself."

Heads whipped around to face Kai.

His eyes were blank, staring of at a distance. His silverish-blue aura outlined his framed body. He was completely still, save for his face. It was pain-stricken. Veins popped at the side of his head. Kai's teeth were chattering. His mind was seeing something from the past. Something revealing. His face paled, draining all color from his eyes.

And just as suddenly as he was held, just as silently he breathed. Color rushed to his face, all rosy and red like. His eyes to their abnormal color. Weary lines of pain still showed across his face, but he ignored it.

" Oh my, what's happening? Kai? Are you okay?" Salima asked. Her voice shook in amazement. 'What has happened to us?' She thought.

" It has begun." Hilary said softly. She shook her head and mentally locked thoughts with a certain Red headed Russian in Moscow.

_

* * *

TALA!!!'_

' OW! Hilary is that you? What do you want? It's nearly dinnertime.'

' Get rid of your friends. Kai has just remembered something. We're running out of time.'

' Shit. I thought it wouldn't be until he saw Boris again. Why has she given him his memory now?'

' I don't know. Yumi must have something planned for us. Quick, call Robert and Ozuma.'

' Why? Let's call up Michael and Enrique too. They need to help train them.'

' Fine. We're going to need all the help we can get. I'll meet you at the safe shrine.'

' Okay, fill Kai in on everything. He'll get mad later if he knows that I was close with you before him.'

' Hai. Just get theirs asses down there. You too.'

* * *

Hilary slapped her forehead.

" Damn, forgot to tell him to about Tyson." Hilary murmured. Her eyes wandered around the room. It seems like everyone went outside. Only Kai was in the room, insisting that he need to lie down.

A pair of hands lifted Hilary to her feet, surprising her. She quickly delivered a swift kick, knocking whoever the attacker was, on his feet. Poking the guy, Hilary used two fingers to paralyze the poor person. She applied pressure to his stomach, legs, neck, and shoulders.

" Ha, and you call yourself ...... Kai!?"

Hilary was shocked to see KAI, who was lying on the wooden floor, paralyzed. His eyes and mouth could still move. " Hilary. Undo. This. Right. Now." He mumbled. His eyes were raging in anger, but a glint showed surprise.

" Gomen." She muttered. Hilary swiftly unblocked the clogs in Kai's pressure points.

" Where did you learn that?" Kai asked slowly. He was relaxing his stiff muscles, and cracking his knuckles.

" Er.... That's not important right now. Where are the others?" Hilary asked.

Kai sighed and shook his head.

' Apparently the dumbass and his weird grandfather are arguing outside... again.'

Hilary blinked. It wasn't normal to read minds like that. Unless, Kai wanted her to.

" Apparently the dumbass and his weird grandfather are arguing outside... again." Kai said. He knew nothing of Hilary's personal powers that he could read minds too.

" Yeah.... well. C'mon, lets go join them. We have somewhere to go," Hilary said. Grabbing his hand, Hilary ignored the tingly feeling she felt. Her cheeks burned as she dragged him outside.

**

* * *

OUTSIDE**

* * *

" Leave."

That one word hung in the air, sinking into everyone's ears.

" Kenji, the contacts are heading over to the safe shrine as we speak. There is no time. We must hurry.," Hilary said urgently. She was standing in front of the old man. Everyone was surrounding them.

" What has she got planned for you? There has to be more time left. They don't know the whole truth. They need to have more time to train. Why didn't you tell them about her. And the legends of Destiny and Legacy?" Kenji asked quietly. He searched Hilary's face for an answer, but nothing showed. She learned from Kai to well on how to wear an expressionless mask.

" I..... was distracted. My mind..... wandered off," Hilary answered. She avoided the troublesome gaze that was upon her.

" So.... It is he. He's on your mind. What about Hiruugyu? Isn't she important to?"

For sometime silence filled the area.

" I'll use teleportation, ne?" Hilary said stiffly.

Without any sound she grabbed Kai's hand - again - and dragged him into the circle their company was in.

" Hold on to each other." Hilary ordered. And as you know, everyone paired up and was touching some part of Hilary.

**

* * *

**

**HILARY POV**

* * *

Oh god. Why can't this end. We've already had this battle before. Why has she awoken from her dark abyss?

I felt a familiar tug at my waist. Like a pair of hands, pulling me back. Dizziness filled my head as my body floated.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kenji. He was greatly troubled. Nii-chan will have to comfort him.

" Let's go." I whispered.

Whoosh.

In a blink of an eye, coldness numbed my body. Great, we're here.

" Everyone here!?" I called out.

A few mumbles and mutters could be heard, so I accepted that as a yes.

" Okay, pair up to warm yourselves!" I ordered. God, I love being mischievous.

" What's with Kai?" Emily asked me.

I glanced around and saw Kai pacing about, muttering incoherently and throwing a string of colorful words.

" I'm coldddddddd." Tyson wailed. Salima did the unthinkable and wrapped her arms around him.

" There you go," Max said cheerfully. Tyson blushed and wrapped his arms around Salima.

" Now if you don't mind, Hilary, why the fuck are we here?" Kai asked crisply.

Oh. Oh. Not a good sign. Damnit.

" A contact is supposed to meet us here." I said nervously.

Damnit Hialry! You're letting him get to your head! How in all hell, did you let him past your barriers?

" Answer me Hilary!" He growled. His eyes were an unmentionable shade of blue.

He gripped my arm, bruising it I suppose.

" We are waiting here for Tala. Let go." I said through gritted teeth.

" Oy! Hilary! I came as fast as I can!" Tala said.

Why couldn't I sense him? I turned to find Tala standing behind me, easily towering over.

Tala Volknov's red hair swayed in the wind. His piercing, blue eyes captivated me. A dark, black cloak encircled his lean, well-built body. I noticed a parcel in his hands.

" What's that?" I asked.

" Cloaks. Hand made by Iris." he said.

Iris. Iris Raff? Odd, that name ringed a bell.

" Iris Raff, our old nanny and the head village woman?" Tala smirked. He had read my thoughts.

Shit. This is like the second time that someone has gotten to me. What is wrong with me?

**

* * *

THIRD PERSON POV

* * *

**

" Tala."

Kai had stepped out from behind Hilary.

Tala's smirk had faded, but a genuine smile appeared.

" Kai!" Tala exclaimed.

" In case you haven't noticed, we are freezing OUR ASSES over here!" Mariah scorned. She grabbed the parcel from Tala. Ripping through the rope, she produced a beautiful pink cloak with a ruby fastener. Mariah swiftly threw it over her cold shoulders.

" There is some for everyone!" Hilary said.

Hilary drew out a perfect silver cloak with a glinting diamond fastener. Throwing it over her body, Hilary felt a gush of warmness coat her.

" Michael? What are you doing here?" Emily asked. She glanced at him quizzically.

" Nothing. Tala and Hilary invited me to their beautiful home." Michael shrugged.

" THEIR beautiful home?" Kai growled.

It had taken a lot of persuading from Hilary to convince Kai to actually come.

" What's his deal?" Marium had asked her earlier.

" He's back home." Hilary had answered her.

The Bladebreakers and company had been surprised to be ushered into a sophisticated home. Ancient rugs and colorful decor filled the home with coziness.

" So uncouth of you to arrive late." Robert frowned.

" And so uncouth of you to be here." Tyson said airily.

Hilary touched everything in her path. She remembered the last time she was here.

" THEIR beautiful home?" Kai repeated. His eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head.

" Yes, Kai. Their beautiful home," Enrique stated. He rolled his eyes.

" Yes, we know that. But why THEIR beautiful home?" Salima asked.

" Because Tala and Hilary used to live together." Ozuma popped in.

" LIVE TOGETHER!?" Screamed Kai. He nearly fainted.

" Yeah, seems they go way back. Maybe as far as you and him," Michael said.

Kai remained silent. Contemplating to himself silently, he walked to his room.

A beautiful, gorgeous, spacious room awaited him. He had shared it with the guys, but he kept top himself.

Lying on his bed, Kai shut his eyes and thought.

_" What's their connection?"_

* * *

" Guys, I suggest you go to bed. You've got to get up early tomorrow; we got some training to do." Hilary commanded.

A few mumbles were protesting, but her glare quickly shut them up.

" Hil' why didn't you tell Kai? He looked like he was going to murder me back there," Tala said.

He walked towards her and pulled Hilary into a tight embrace.

" I don't know. I just- I held feelings for him once, and I don't want to relive them." She murmured.

Tala smiled sadly. He could distinctly remember Hilary's complaints to him when they talked mentally from time to time.

****

**

* * *

**

**Hope: How was that? I think that was pretty long...**

**Tala: Yeah. Yawns**

**Hope: Review!**


	11. Training Begins and A Few Unwanted Memor...

**Ultimates and Chosen**

**Chapter 11**

**Hope: Hey! I am so glad I got so many responses! Here are your shout-outs!**

**

* * *

**

**REVIEWERS:**

**Sweetstealer**----- Thank-You! I am writing more this minute!

**Stargirl21--------** An all time-reader!? Wow! Thanks! I appreciate that!

**Chibi-Kari-------** Really? I thought last chappie was confusing……

**Kai/Hilary All the Way-------------** Okays, here's your update…

**Ragam------------** I'm sorry if last chapter was confusing to you, please tell me what it was…

**Hilary Lover----** Here you go. And I like Tala/Hilary fics too. Are there any out there?

**Shippos 1st Fan------** Don't worry, I'm not mad at you. But, I thought Kai was the oldest.

**Kai's Devil---------** Hey! Um….lets see, You might find out in this chapter….

**LilAngel Puff -------** Yeah, well…..I guess I am confused too! .

**Hope: It's nice to see new people reading and reviewing this fic! I hope you like it…..**

-

-

-

* * *

**"SO, TRAINING BEGINS" & "A FEW UNWANTED MEMORIES"**

* * *

-

-

-

" Hil, are they done yet?" Tala asked. He was bored out of his mind watching the Bladebreakers and their girlfriends train. Yawning, he closed his eyes and laid his head on Hilary's lap. Struggling to stay awake, the Russian beyblader had found an interesting time in staring. Staring at things; anything to be exact. He even stared when his eyes were closed! Imagine the uncomfortable creepiness that might arouse.

" No, they are not. Although, Kai is already done. He mastered all the abilities I know and more. He still has other things to master, but I don't know what they are. It appears his aura is sending out a strong signal," Hilary answered. She leaned back on her elbows. "He's still mad at us."

The Bladebreakers and the BladeCrushers were working hard in the freezing courtyard. The BladeCrushers were what the girls had called themselves. Apparently, they wanted to be an actual team rather than the Bladebreaker Girlfriends.

" REI! THAT HURT!" Mariah cried out.

She was examining a cut Rei had "accidentally" given her.

" Mariah, it's not my fault. I was concentrating on the block of wood, I swear,"

" Rei! Look! It's bleeding! Emily can you heal this?" Mariah wailed. Her black and pink hair was swishing at the back of her head. She turned to Emily and thrust her arm in front of the black haired girl.

" Mariah. Its nothing but a small scratch. See? Here, I'll heal it for you," Emily explained. She gently placed her hand over Mariah's cut and it began to shimmer in a pale pinkish color. " There," she said. " See? Your aura even helped me heal it."

Hilary smiled. She silently mused to herself on how long she had been here. Back home again. It had been two whole months since they arrived, and in that time, her friends had begun their hard, course training. They spent hours on end to learn anything and everything offered and required. Hilary gave out a short, yet silent laugh. They were special, truly something.

" Hil, do you think Kai will ever find out how we know each other?" Tala asked her.

Hilary remained silent. She looked over her friends and marked their progresses mentally before sighing. " Tala, I think it's best that we don't tell him. I mean, he already blew a fuse when he knew we both own this place, and he blew a gasket when he knew we knew each other. He'll probably mentally shut down when he finds out we were once betrothed."

Tala nodded in agreement. " You're right. You were always right. For know, let's just not tell anyone, okay?"

The fright of Kai dismembering him was enough to think about.

-

-

-

-

-

Over in Kai's direction…………………………..

-

-

-

-

-

'Look at them. It makes me sick. Why would she know him? How could that possible red headed freak know her? What is their connection?'

What was their connection? I mean, they don't even know each other….I think. What makes Tala so special or attracted? Not that he is…..

Kai bitterly shook all of these thoughts from his head. Concentrating, he finished whatever thing he was supposed to be doing and walked over to his teammate and Tala.

" Okay, so what am I supposed to do now?" he asked.

Hilary took her now brown eyes and focused them on Kai's brown ones. She seemed to fall deep into them as she gazed further. It was like a mystery of emotions passing through her eyes. Hilary could see the hatred, the confusion, and the desire hidden under the icy blue his eyes were turning into.

That was another thing. Kai and Hilary could change their appearances any time they wanted. They could also change any one's appearances if they wanted, which they rarely did.

" Nothing. Just sit and wait for the slowpokes to catch up. Wait, why don't you get ready? Hiro is coming to visit and see you and Tyson. So, get ready," Hilary ordered.

With an odd look at Hilary, Kai hesitated and stepped onto the platform. Doing his usual "hn" and cold glare, Kai went off to his room.

" Hil, you should be more softer with Kai. You know, like you did before when he didn't know about…..all this."

Hilary ignored Tala's comment and kept watching her friends prepare for what seemed like the final battle.

" Hilary, listen to me. I know your afraid because you loved him all that time ago, but you need to loosen up. How about a bottle of vodka for tonight? Eh? How about a small sit down with everyone so that we can meet Hiro. Besides, you're gonna need vodka if you're gonna calm down Kai. He will be pretty shocked to find out that he is Hiro and Tyson's half-brother."

Hilary stood up suddenly; Tala landed on the ground.

Brushing off her black cargo pants, Hilary yawned and smiled at him. " Tala, we are going to need more than vodka if we want Kai stable."

Confused at Hilary's emotional swing, Tala shook his head. " Girls," he muttered.

Hilary frowned at him. " Tsk. Tsk. Now, I think I'll tell Robert that you need more lessons in etiquette and lessons in properly speaking to a lady. Would you like that?"

Tala shuddred as he saw a small, yet evil grin spread along Hilary's face. Unfortunately, Tala only knew too well what that grin meant. " NO!" Hilary giggled at Tala's face. " Oh poor, poor Tala. Can't handle lessons with a real gentlemen, now can he?"

" Quite true Hilary. He is uncouth as is the rest of them," Robert smiled.

The purple European closed the Russian door behind him. Smiling at Hilary, but frowning immensely at the 'uncouth' him, Robert sighed as if disgusted by Tala's remark.

" I do not see why you choose to spend time with your ex----"

Hilary smacked a hand against Robert's mouth. Glaring furiously at him, she hushed him and shook her head. Motioning towards her friends who were in earshot, Hilary hissed at him. " You fool. They cannot know about Tala and I. If they do, they'll tell Kai!"

" Oh; so that's who you are infatuated with lately. My, my, my. I could never have guessed. It is such a shame Hilary. And to think you erased his memories of you when you were only children. And because of this imbecile." Robert jerked a thumb towards Tala who blushed lightly.

" Robert, I erased his memories of me for a different reason. Stay out of it, will you?"

She made her eyes flash a dangerous red color before Robert got the idea and backed off.

Fumbling for an excuse to leave, Robert just told her that he was going to check with Enrique who went to go pick up Hiro at the airport. " Where are you!? Hilary is going mad right about now! Yes, he is. No! It is gate KJ 3004! No! Listen ---" Robert walked off, yelling into his new cell phone.

-

-

-

* * *

- 

-

-

" Hiro!"

Tyson hugged his brother tight.

" Good to see you too, Tyson"

Hiro glanced at everyone who welcomed him. His eyes landed on Hilary and stayed on her for a moment before he moved on.

" Vodka!? Tala where the hell did you get that? You're only what, seventeen?"

Tala grinned and took out a tray of glasses.

" That's my secret. Anyway, who wants a shot?"

" Me!"

Typical. The loud-mouth Tyson would want one. Hiro rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath. Grabbing the Vodka bottle from Tala, Hiro ran for his life as his younger brother chased him for hours end.

" Baka," Kai muttered softly.

" Too true," Tala had said. He tried smiling at Kai, but was answered with a cold, icy glare. Sighing, Tala subtly moved towards Hilary. She had managed to grab the Vodka from Hiro's clutches, and had begun to fill the glasses with the beverage.

" Hilary! That is highly inappropriate to drink at such a time like this! What if someone gets hurt or -"

Hilary glared at Chief, who by the way, was scared out of his mind. Trembling only slightly, he quietly moved closer to Emily.

" Ok; No whining nor complaining. Its troublesome enough just to get this stuff. This is high class Vodka. The very best that Russia makes. Please take only a sip, for it will render you drunk in less than a minute," explained Tala.

Hilary handed out the glasses and took one for herself. With a sudden smirk, she drank the whole glass in less then a minute. To the amazement of her friends, Hilary poured herself another glass And finished that one too. On and on this went, until Hilary was dead drunk. The only persons in the room that weren't phased by this were Tala, Robert, Hiro, and Enrique.

" Whoa. Slow down, Hil. That stuff is strong," Max warned.

" If ya don't stop drinking that, Miss Bossy, your gonna have one hell of a hangover tomorrow," Tyson warned as well. Funny. Tyson was actually being sensible AND was the one telling Hilary off.

" Oh stop it. It's not like I haven't had any before, right Tala?" Hilary giggled.

Tala felt his face flush uncomfortably as he nodded.

" Since when does HE know if you drank before or not?" Kai scoffed. He shifted his feet and stepped closer to Tala. " Eh?"

" Um….Well…You see that is -"

" He knows because I drank a whole case of Champagne and Vodka at our engagement party!" Hilary said. She giggled again at both Kai and Tala's horrified faces.

" Hilary an-"

" -d Tala were"

"ENGAGED?!"

Needless to say, everyone was thoroughly shocked at this.

Hilary, who scorned alcohol and the sort, was drinking it and is currently drunk! Plus, she was engaged to Tala, who says they aren't married?

" W-What do you mean…engagement?" Tyson stammered. He thought of only two possible reasons why Hilary was engaged to Tala; neither seemed pretty formal with him. Shaking off his lucid, insane thoughts, Tyson managed to finish his drink in one gulp to ease away the troubles and pain of having to think of Hilary as a traitor.

" Rei…," Mariah whined. She wanted nothing to do with this " fiasco".

" Rei…..I need to get drunk, and fast!"

Taking the vodka bottle from the table, Mariah let the cool liquid pass down her throat. Instantly feeling wobbly, she hugged Rei and gave him the bottle.

" You imbcelic fools! Do you not know what a headache you will get in the morning?" Robert questioned. He felt enraged at the thought of having to clean up after the sober, yet pained bladers. Muttering to himself, he quickly left the room in order to find something non alcohol. Hiro joined him and began their conversation of the uncouth idiots who had not listened.

" Cheer up; My philosophy is to get drunk when in time of need!" Enrique announced. He ignored or didn't mind the confused faces thrown at him.

" What the hell," Marium rolled her eyes and gulped her glass. She set it down and reached out for the bottle Mariah was happily holding.

A scowling Kai left the room immediately, he was in no mood to party. No, he was hurt. Hurt beyond all imagination; betrayed by his friend, and seduced by his fellow team mate. How could he have been so blind?

Tala turned away, not wanting to see the tears falling on his friend's face.

Hilary rushed out of the room, wanting to fins Kai was important to her. Being near him was a necessity even when drunk or under the influenece. She ran after him, even after Tala placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Tala gripped his glass. The crystal goblet had shattered and the liquid dripped of his fingers. He was alone…again. Just when he finally found someone from his past, someone worth living for, he had been abandoned. Again. Tala dismissed his thoughts. He had convinced himself that the Hilary he knew and loved was in the past. He tried to tell himself that Hilary was feeling for Kai again. But no matter how hard he thought he had pushed these thoughts away, he knew that he was falling for the one person out of his reach. Now the same Hilary was back. But not for long, she was returning to the person who held her heart since the day they met.

" So…it's come to this. Who will you choose this time Hilary? Me…or … Kai?"

Tala had whispered these last words, fearing that the Bladebreakers behind him would hear. Though to his utter dismay and satisfaction, the BladeBreakers and their girls were drop dead drunk.

* * *

" Wow. Look at the pretty stars," Hilary said in a slurred tone. She leaned against Kai. 

Now,

Kai and Hilary were sitting next to each other in the private gardens of Tala's home. Despite the cold weather, he had managed to grow few things.- (that were actually alive!) Kai was sighing heavily while trying to burn off the anger of Hilary's slip of the tongue. Now, staring at the stars with Hilary, he oddly found this moment fine. Not disturbing or uncomfortable, but ok.

" Kai?"

Kai turned to find a drunk Hilary leaning against him, hiccupping though.

" Kai?"

" Hmmmm…?"

" Why do we secretly fight with each other? Yet, love each other?" Hilary asked.

Kai was caught off guard by her question; he raised his eyebrows and shook his head. He couldn't possibly tell her, could he? Kai Hiwatari, the man who swore never to love again, was falling for the person he thought was a weakling. How in Kami's name did that happen?

" I dunno," he quietly replied.

Just looking at the stars, he felt content. Sure, he was angry from her sudden outburst about her and Tala, but he could never stay angry at her. Funny how love works, eh?

" Kai? Promise me, that no matter what,…….we'll……………."

Kai heard a yawning, and craned his neck to see Hilary sleeping soundly against him. _She never got to finish her request_, he though.

" I wonder…What makes us have these uncontrollable feelings? And sudden emotions?"

Kai sat there, shivering slightly under the cool gaze of the moon, whilst covering Hilary with his white scarf.

* * *

" Hilary…"

Tala questionably stared at two of his best friends, hoping against hope that nothing would destroy them again.

" Why did you erase his memories of all of us in the Abbey? The happier times when Boris wasn't beating us or training us to the death? Why did you leave him to Voltaire?….."

Tala let his spoken words sink into the air. Softly closing his window, Tala let the tears of sorrow and fear mingle.

**

* * *

**

**Hope: You must be wondering what Tala means, right? What about their engagement? Well hopefully your answers will be answered in the next chapter. Please review in some questions or suggestions for the next chapter! I'd really appreciate the help! -**

**Review please**!


End file.
